


Make me your priority.

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worse thing is keeping his relationship with harry a secret from the people he cares about the most. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where louis and harry both had to deal with shitty relationships in the past until they had drunk sex one night and since then couldn't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me your priority.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came to me from my freakishly weird obsession with Friends. And I know if you're familiar with the show you know what episode I'm talking about. This is totally self indulgent and my own twist to things. Apologies for anything that may upset some readers. I hope I've managed to grasp the one with Ross' sandwich evidently. Do enjoy and don't forget to leave me your feedback I'd love to hear from you :) xoxo 
> 
>  
> 
> The title comes from the song Cockiness by Rihanna.

It's only days away from the big day and everyone is running around like headless chickens trying to make the best of everything, the flowers, the cake, the dress, it nearly doesn't sit well with the groom trying to make the best of the situation when his seemingly mellow bride turned bridezilla due to current events ; screaming at caterers and planning trying to get everything up to her standard or how she envisioned her big day to be like. He's been reaching to every hand that was willing to help him out in anyway possible. Right now he's pacing his small apartment shared by his best friend and best man now pacing and tugging at his hair as the phone is tucked between his ear and shoulder trying to understand the fault of the person shouting on the other side.

 

"No Martha, Pez specifically said she wanted white roses for the centerpieces instead what I'm looking at is a sorry excuse of flowers from your company"

 

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair looking down at the small book at the order from the flower shop he'd make sure to write down and staring back at him are the words, white roses for center pieces on paper. Louis hasn't done well with noise, it's why he groans at the commotion going on just outside his door.

"Zayn shut up! People are trying to sleep here!"

He shouts taking his stray pillow to tuck his face in trying to drown out Zayn's slow drawl echoing from outside.

"Lou I'm going crazy! Martha just fucked up everything"

 

From what Louis has gathered his best friend has literally lost his mind. Who would have thought out of the five of them that Zayn, chill, don't have a care in the world, Zayn would be the first to get married. His bet would have been on Harry, or him but guess that's just a two in one special since they both go together as of recently? When people fuck regularly and can't stop thinking of the other person or keeps smelling their scent on their skin or feeling the lingering wet lips of the other on his own certainly that's love right? Right, well he's sure Harry and him would have done this marriage thing first anyways. Back to the situation at hand though, Zayn is a very mellow person so was Perrie but since this whole "wedding in a few days" came around its like a fucking mtv drama series, everyone losing it and going bat shit crazy, it's chaos in their apartment and it gives him less and lesser time to spend with Harry. It's hard enough seeing him after so long but when they're both in the same room and they can't kiss or can't touch it sends Louis frantic and he has to retreat knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself.

 

It's only been a couple months since they're officially "a thing" Louis calls it even though Harry frowned so hard it made his face look like a pouty frog that he just kissed and said "I'm kidding babe - I mean boyfriend" it's a strange term for him to use even for now. Louis hasn't had the best of experiences when it came to choosing people to lay with. When he first met Zayn back in his second year in uni, he was certain this dark haired raven boy was going to be his, the first couple of weeks was purely flirting and Zayn being the oblivious fucker he was just ran with it. It wasn't until a very drunk frat party where he put his "tommo" moves on Zayn and leaned in to kiss him, Zayn giggling and kissing his nose before he could react. Zayn was nothing but amazing about the whole thing, he didn't react how Louis exactly wanted but he was glad Zayn and him didn't have sex with each other that night, it would have blurred the line with their close bond they have now. Zayn apologised so many times saying he just thought Louis was just that friendly and touchy feely with everyone, it's when he introduced him to Greg was when things started picking up.

 

Greg was fine, they lasted a couple months, casual as ever, Greg was a jock, focusing on his football career which meant that being in an openly gay relationship wouldn't really help his chances if he were to get picked up for major leagues. Louis didn't mind though once he got good sex he was satisfied but deep down he wanted to have someone to hold and call his own and he wanted someone to show him off to his friends and call him the most beautiful person ever and kiss him like he meant it and not because "it's a thing you do when you have sex" Yeah Greg was great. Zayn had made it his mission to play matchmaker since Louis was the one who is responsible for his trilling love life with Perrie. After sharing the same drama class with Perrie, Louis just knew the both of them would be perfect for each other. He introduced Perrie to his best friend and true to his word in just a couple of days they would be united as one. Zayn felt so much for Louis, he really owed him the world it's why his quest to find Louis his soulmate has not been given up just yet. Now after uni and his steady job as a nurse (yeah drama major turn nurse it happens and besides his ass looks great in scrubs thank you very much) and long night shifts that run into early morning was exhausting that he barely had time for any kind of relationship.

 

How Harry came into the picture really has always been a blur, he doesn't quite remember how they met. It was definitely through Zayn, maybe at that one party Louis got so drunk off his ass he still doesn't remember how he got home or who brought him, what he did and didn't do all he remembered was arriving with Zayn and Perrie and really loving the mixed drinks being passed around by a very attractive bartender. Point being after that night Harry officially made it in their circle which expanded when he introduced them to his other close friends, one very Irish man who can hold liquor and beer true to his stereotype that goes by the name Niall and his seemingly shy boyfriend who doesn't do too well with crowds and prefers to stay at home to do things like play video games online or chase after dead people in museums and call it research. It's a thing to see lively, free spirited Niall out with his very conservative, sophisticated boyfriend Liam but they say opposites attract right? He can't say they're wrong just look at him and Harry. The wealthy rich wedding planner and the gay nurse. Speaking of wedding planning he isn't really doing a good job if Zayn is whining about flowers in the next room. Yes, Harry got the job to do Zayn and Perrie's wedding which will now explain the awkward seeing each other in the same room and having to pretend like they don't want to devour one another while everyone is watching thing.

 

Zayn just overreacts to everything remotely involved in the wedding and Louis understands his dilemma with wanting this to be perfect for his bride but he needs to trust Harry, even if he didn't take this man's cock up his ass and only saying he's good because it will get him more, Harry is actually really good at what he does. Louis has been to many of the functions and weddings organised by Harry and even if words weren't enough to explain himself, a fairy tale comes close to describing how Harry works his magic. So Zayn freaking out right now is just another one of those pre jitter wedding vibes he knows every bride and groom gets before the wedding.

 

"Call Harry dickhead!"

 

Louis finally shouts long giving up going back to sleep with Zayn's voice still shouting profanities at the poor woman on the phone. Zayn shrieks as if Louis just discovered new land banging on his door for approval.

 

"You're right I'll call Harry"

 

The sound of Zayn's voice gets further until he hears the front door close and his voice disappears leaving Louis in silence once more. "fina - fucking- lly" he says taking the pillow off his face and throwing it out to his side star fishing on his bed, his eyes closed. He moans turning over and smelling the sheets, his hands rubs the cold spot next to him making a displeasing sound and turns on his back once more. It's been weeks since he slept with Harry, he's barely gotten used to not having him next to him since they've been cuddling and holding each other in their arms since that very night in London. Louis rubs his eyes cracking one open to see the faint light flashing through his window clearly indicating the sun isn't even fucking properly out yet. He's going to kill Zayn. He reaches on his nightstand to check what time it is when like black magic his phone starts ringing. He knots his eyebrows but retrieves it smiling and pressing accept when he sees the name appear on his screen.

 

"What?"

 

His voice is soft and raw from sleep. Harry laughs on the other end sounding absolutely endeared even though Louis is sure it's only around six in the morning. Fucking Zayn and Harry and their early fucking morning waking up before the sun bullshit. Sleep is fun.

 

"Well you're up then"

 

Harry chirps making Louis roll his eyes.

 

"What do you want Harold?"

 

"Well Lewis, I just got a call from the very displeased groom who threatened to cut my cock off if I don't get him white roses for his center pieces"

 

Louis fake gasps and sits up making to rub at his sleepy eyes once more.

 

"Not your cock! How will you ever fuck me again? I will have Zayn's head!"

 

He dramatically entails pulling a throaty laugh from Harry.

 

"You seem to like my fingers just as much boo"

 

Harry's voice is low and deeper, every word rattling against his throat. The bastard. He knows how to get Louis' juices flowing - literally. Louis looks down at his obvious morning wood poking at his sweats and sighs, Harry is going to kill him one day he's sure of it.

 

"I didn't know pervert was part of your job schedule"

 

"Oh well it's right here. In my day book. 6:24am be a perv with Lou"

 

It's ridiculous that Louis smiles like a loon at Harry's words.

 

"Wait! It's not even seven? Fuck! Zayn is dead! I hope Perrie likes her groom in a body bag because his ass is not going to hear the end of-"

 

"Baby calm down its fine, I handled it he's just stressed you know? Be nice"

 

When Harry uses that voice on him he's knows he's fucked. He's so soft and soothing Louis has to close his eyes because it's as if he can feel Harry with him in this room. Right now, in front him. He takes a deep breath in, making Harry hum.

 

"I miss you"

 

Louis says instead so low Harry barely hears him. He swallows and waits for a response but when it doesn't come after a few seconds he's goes to repeat himself when Harry beats him to it cutting the silence.

 

"I miss you too Lou" he pauses "so much" Louis can just picture him pouting and he wants nothing more than to kiss it away.

 

"Do you have time today?"

 

Louis cautiously says he knows Harry is busy, he gets that but he has not seen him since Zayn's rehearsal dinner Saturday which was four days ago.

 

"I do but I have to meet Zayn to go over his final menu" Louis deflates. Of course. "But.." Louis perks up at Harry's voice again. "You can come with him if you want? I want to see you"

 

He knows there is close to nothing they can do when Zayn is around but atleast they'll be together right?

 

"I want to see you too"

 

"Okay well will you meet me at Sutro's for lunch? I'll tell Zayn"

 

"No!"

 

Louis rushes he can't tell Zayn that would look too suspicious wouldn't it?

 

"I'll tell him"

 

"Okay I'm meeting him at twelve so don't be late Lou I mean it"

 

Louis smiles resting his head against the headboard.

 

"I won't loser now go do whatever wedding planners do"

 

"I'll see you soon"

 

Harry chimes and makes a smacking noise with his lips as if giving a kiss through the phone. He's an absolute dork. He smiles stupidly and ends the calls still not being able to feel his numb cheeks. Yeah maybe Zayn was right with the soul mate bullshit. He should thank him in his speech. Or not because no one knows Harry's fucking him but it's the sentiment that counts right? Finally getting his ass off the bed he pads through the living room and into the kitchen to make himself a cuppa, which was usually waiting for him when he gets up but of course Harry isn't here to make him any and why did he agree to do Zayn's wedding again? He's absolutely distraught with this new arrangement. He's grown rather fond of having Harry's naked ass around his apartment every day so it's strange now that he's looking at this wide open space like its about to swallow him.

 

Zayn's room is already vacant, the last of his boxes in the living room and it just starts to hit Louis that this is the first time he's going to be away from Zayn since uni. They've shared rooms since they were nineteen and now he's twenty five for fuck's sake. He retreats back to the living room plopping on the couch and putting on the telly watching whatever is on at this god early hour in the morning. He might have dozed off because when he wakes up the sun is bright and he's hot and sticky and he can hear voices around him. He peels himself off the sofa cracking his eyes open to see Zayn talking wildly with his hands to Niall who is- wait the fucker is eating his crisps! Louis whips up a bit too fast feeling dizzy when he stood up. Zayn doesn't stop his conversation with Niall but his eyes dart briefly to Louis who is looking like he's about to murder Niall.

 

"Oh tommo you're up!"

 

Niall interrupts turning his attention from Zayn to him. He digs his hands into the bag of crisps and puts a full handful in his mouth.

 

"I swear I tried to stop him"

 

Zayn complains stopping what he was saying to Niall previously. Louis doesn't have the energy right now honestly so he just shrugs and flops back on the couch.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Almost eleven why?"

 

He groans pressing his temples.

 

"Nothing weren't you meeting Harry for lunch?"

 

Niall's eyes widen. Okay so Niall is the only one who know about them but that's only because his mannerisms are non existent and he walked in on Louis riding Harry's cock in said sofa he's sitting on now. It was hard trying to explain it but Niall just shook his head and said he understood. He kind of always knew was what he said. Which is still a mystery to Louis because was him and Harry that obvious? They barely look at each other when they're in the same room. Whatever. Zayn looks unaffected when he answers Louis' questions just nodding and dipping in his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

 

"I have to meet him at twelve"

 

"Well I was wondering if I could come along?"

 

Louis really tries to make this sound as breezy as possible but Niall stopped eating his bloody crisps and his stupid face is stuck on Zayn waiting for a reaction. One day Niall is going to give away everything.

 

"Oh since when are you so interested in what I want for the reception menu?"

 

"Piss off Malik! You're me best mate and I am the most important person in this wedding beside you and Pez I should atleast be involved in what we put down our throats"

 

Zayn lights his cigarette and laughs. He paces over to Louis to pet his hair, getting up to go to the kitchen.

 

"Alright then. We'll leave in ten minutes"

 

Zayn exits and Niall is still watching like he's stuck in motion.

 

"Wipe that look off your stupid face Horan! I swear one day you'll out us!"

 

"I can't help it and besides its Zayn if it's anyone that would understand its Zayn"

 

He does have a point but see the thing is Louis' past relationships has been a shit show and it's all because each of his friends are always involved in them. They know too much so it kind of scares the other to commit. This is why things are going so well between Harry and him, no one knows. They do what they want, how they want it. They don't need other's approval.

 

"Look just try to control yourself please? Harry and I have a good thing going it would be nice if you can atleast allow us to be the one who tells them"

 

Niall just shakes his head disapprovingly and stands.

 

"Fine but I don't know how long I can't keep up with this lie!"

 

"What lie?"

 

Both Louis and Niall whip their heads toward Zayn when he appears from the kitchen. Louis' heart might have just stopped beating. He keeps looking at Niall for a save but Zayn is standing in front of them with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Oh you know just that I've been in love with Perrie since day one and I'm totally bummed you're the one marrying her"

 

Niall says in the most morbid voice. Which is quite different from his always very enthusiastic one.

 

"Good one Ni" Zayn laughs whole heartedly and pulls Niall in a hug. "Don't think it would've work out though Perrie's not into blonds" that scratches an uncomfortable laugh from Louis and Niall is back to his normal chirpy self.

 

"Say can she still talk to Jade about going on that date with me?"

 

"Of course mate I'll remind her"

 

He ruffles Niall's hair something that is a sure habit from Zayn but they like it, he's very cuddly and with that giant dork face he makes when he does it no one can resist him.

 

"I'll shower be ready in five Z"

 

Louis calls every though he knows Zayn and Niall are not paying attention to him anymore. He goes into his room and fetches his phone looking at it to see six unread messages from Harry. He goes into the bathroom before turning on the shower to let the water warm up, he unlocks the phone to read them.

 

_7:10am You've fallen back to sleep didn't you knobhead? :( who will I talk to now?_

 

_7:45am sooooo I was getting coffee and a very older attractive man offered to pay for me! So I got free coffee this morning ;)_

 

_8:27am Lou are you mad? If it makes you feel any better the coffee was shit_

 

_9:10pm fine don't answer but am I seeing you in a bit? You're still coming? I misssss yooooooou :'(_

 

_10:56am can't wait to see you baby!!!_

 

_10:57am ps you're my only sugar daddy ;)_

 

Absolute dork and how can Louis be mad at him? He's stupid and in love. That thought just struck him like the cold wind beating over his body. He loves Harry. Alright calm down that's the first time he's every acknowledged that but yeah he's in love with Harry Styles and he's smiling ear to ear.

 

...

 

So the disaster of a "lunch date" wasn't as much of a disaster. It was fabulous actually. He got to see Harry, rub his ankles together under the chair as he relates the courses to Zayn and it's fun to watch him try to stay focused knowing how riled up Louis can get him. He slides his feet higher to Harry's shin rubbing his toes along his very tight might he add very sexy skinny jeans Harry had on. He looks so glorious sitting across from him. In a sheer black shirt, half buttoned like the teasing little slut he is, his nipples out for the world to see, his hair is pushed back but falls to his shoulders in soft waves. He keeps shifting on his seat and Louis knows he trying to avoid a moan from coming out his mouth. Zayn had to stop him a few times asking if everything is alright and Louis will perk up repeating innocently to him "yeah Harry is everything alright?" While he continues to rub his toes along Harry's legs.

 

Their meals arrived and he decides to retrieve his foot and allow Harry to atleast eat his food. Zayn keeps pestering him about details and Louis is zoned out looking around feeling bored and Harry's lips are so red and swollen from the wine he's drinking and he keeps touching them as if taunting Louis yet he's totally oblivious to it. Louis vaguely thinks of an excuse to slip out to the toilets and just have Harry take him right in one of the stalls but that would be too risky, he just needs some kind of relief. He needs to feel Harry in someway. So as soon as the waitress comes to take away their plates Louis doesn't want to get up just yet and Zayn is clearly not finished talking to Harry about God knows what so he tells the waitress he wants the chocolate soufflé, the blond girl shuffles off happily to go get him it. Harry starts playing with his cross necklace and the fucker bites his lips, he's not even watching Louis, he's focused on Zayn but he bites his lips and drags the cross from side the side nodding to what Zayn is saying. Fucking hell Louis might collapse from blue balls.

 

He's actually kind of glad he didn't think much on his wardrobe this morning and the pair of joggers he has on was definitely the right choice. He reaches to cup himself wincing when he does, he's so fucking hard already it's shameful. The girl comes back with his dessert, Harry smiling at her before his eyes finally land on Louis. He eyes the soufflé next licking his lips. Alright Styles two can play this game. Louis bats his eyelashes and picks up the fork to stick a piece clumsily pushing it to his mouth. The leaky chocolate dabs to his chin. Louis makes a fake yelp and drops the folk. He can just make out Zayn saying something like "clumsy fuck" but he can't even be bothered when Harry has that dark look in his eyes. He's full on staring at Louis, Zayn still talking to him. Louis smirks and sticks his tongue out licking his lips and trying to get the chocolate off his face.

 

"Gross Tommo use a napkin are you five?"

 

Zayn comments throwing his table napkin at Louis who disregards it still watching for a reaction but Harry is frozen. He's fucking frozen. What he does next is just pure innocence really. He sticks his index finger into his mouth sucking the tip a bit before retracting it and dabbing it over his chin.

 

"Where is it? Did I get it off?"

 

His voice is so artificial and sweet, Zayn looks at him like "what the fuck is wrong with you?" before shaking his head and standing.

 

"I'll be back idiot"

 

Zayn comments leaving the table so now only Harry and him are alone.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"

 

Harry's voice finally comes, deep and rough it causes Louis to swallow. He doesn't seem affected though taking up the folk again with another bite and goes to shove it in his mouth. Harry's hand reaches over to hold his wrist.

 

"If you do that again I don't care I'll bend you over and fuck you right on this table where everyone is watching"

 

And it's something in the way Harry talks like this gets Louis desperate for it more. His cock twitches just from the idea and it would be so embarrassing if he comes just from thinking of Harry fucking him. He clears his throat pulling his hand away from Harry's hold.

 

"I'm only having dessert Harold I don't know what you're talking about"

 

Harry snorts but leaves Louis to take the bite. He leans back on his chair folding his leg casually.

 

"You want dessert?"

 

It's a innocent question, simple but coming from Harry he knows he doesn't mean some expensive french cake or whatever the fuck they classify it as but he knows Harry's trying to get him worked up and beg for it, he's a taunting bastard like that.

 

"Go under the table"

 

Its a soft demand but Louis eyes shoot open at his outrageous request. Because what?! Harry is calm as ever his arm is resting on his leg, his fingers stroking his chin. He doesn't smile, doesn't show any kind of emotion beside looking at Louis rather waiting for him to do what he's told. After a minute, well it seems that way, Harry eventually shifts his stone expression turning quickly into desperation.

 

"You said you wanted dessert didn't you?"

 

He barely whispers. Louis had to close his eyes and bite his lips because yes he did say that and yes he wants Harry's dick in his mouth as much as this chocolate concussion. He nods frantically shooting open his eyes to look at Harry. He's breathing faster, his pants tenting with his hard cock. Harry just smirks and pushes his chair more up against the table. He leans over to Louis and whispers the next few words.

 

"I'll just tell Zayn you left. Now on your hands and knees baby"

 

Louis doesn't need to be told twice, he takes a quick glance around to see if anyone is watching and of course no one gives a rat's ass so he ducks his head under the table making sure to pull the cloth so no one can see him. Harry must sense he's closer to him because instantly his legs spread apart and one of his hands come to cup himself. Louis' mouth water as he watches Harry rub himself through his jeans. It feels like eternity just watching Harry's massive hands working his cock, pressing his palm down until he stops and his head peeks through to watch Louis.

 

"It's not going to suck itself you know?"

 

Louis opens his mouth to say something when he hears another voice. Right it's Zayn. Harry scrambles up apologising to him but his confusion only peeks when he hears Zayn ask the next question.

 

"Where's Louis?"

 

He waits to hear what Harry would say. If he can sound convincing enough.

 

"Oh he took off said something about an upset stomach"

 

Sounds about right. He sits up a bit so only his knees are resting on the floor, his hands come to stroke up and down Harry's legs.

 

"Weak stomach that one anyway shall we continue?"

 

Zayn takes his seat again and Louis knows because now he has to maneuver himself more to Harry's side so Zayn can't feel him with his feet. It's a tight fit but he's small so this is the only situation where he's appreciative of that feature. Zayn dives into conversation again, Louis going back to stroking Harry's legs and thighs. His body truly is a work of art. Before he can marvel any longer he collects a soft kick to his stomach from Harry which makes him groan out loud.

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

Zayn says and Harry is quick with his response too quick rather.

 

"Hear what? It's nothing I didn't hear anything"

 

Louis has to snort in his hand. Harry tries to kick him again but he holds onto his leg placing a bite on his shin. Harry must be affected by it because he makes a whining noise and Zayn has to ask if he's okay. The conversation steers back to the wedding once more, Louis taking his time to kiss up Harry's endless legs, he knows Harry and how much he loves the built up, he's the master of foreplay and it's very on rare occasions that Louis is on this end of the playing field and he can give Harry a taste of his own medicine so he has to take advantage of that. His hands reach out to tug on the waistband of his jeans making Harry squirm in his seat. His mouth reach to place a kiss on top his clothed cock then harshly, zipping down his jeans. He tugs once more Harry shifting a bit once more until Louis frees his cock and strokes it a few times. This must work because as soon as Louis rubs his thumb over his slit Harry squeezes his legs shut trapping Louis in between. He kisses the tip and moves the table cloth to look up at Harry. He's still talking to Zayn so Louis strokes the skin just below his navel. When Harry doesn't react he reaches up more and puts his mouth on the head of his cock sucking, hollowing his cheeks and popping off just as briefly. Harry finally looks down biting his obscenely red lips and his eyes widen when he sees Louis peeking through the table cloth. He tilts his head a bit trying to mentally ask Louis what's wrong so Louis just smiles and flicks his tongue over the tip.

 

"Watch me"

 

Louis mouths and he opens wide and takes Harry's massive length bit by bit into his mouth. One of Harry's hand comes to grip onto his hair, Louis makes a small pleased sound and continues to take Harry down his throat. Zayn must be oblivious or just stupid because he doesn't stop talking or he doesn't question why Harry's attention keeps flickering to his dick but Louis doesn't mind it he's got a mouth full of the most perfect cock he's tasted so he's really a winner here. He knows he can feel Harry close because the choked off moans comes breathily out his mouth and his hands are gripping onto his chair.

 

"Are you sure you're alright man you don't look so good"

 

Of course he's not his cock is being ravished by his boyfriend under the table of a bloody restaurant.

 

"I-I think its the fish"

 

Harry's voice sounds scratchy and even more deep that it usually is.

 

"Shit are you going to be sick you're sweating like crazy!"

 

Harry wipes at his forehead the sweat dripping down his face. He's trying so hard not to react but Zayn jumps out from his seat and comes over to where Harry is sitting to help him. Moving quickly he drops the table cloth to conceal Louis' head and his own (penis jokes ha!) releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Louis keeps licking the vein on the underside of Harry's cock finding his rhythm, he couldn't stop now. He moans around his cock making his voice vibrate against it, spit dribbling down his chin and around his mouth as he goes down his nose pressing against Harry's soft pubic hair, rolling his throat so Harry feels it gagging but not stopping or pulling off.

 

"Fuck I'll go get help!"

 

Zayn screams definitely causing a scene as many faces turn to look at Harry lifting off his seat and dropping back down. Louis releases him sucking on the tip once more stroking the remaining part licking the slit where pre come slips out.

 

"Fuck Louis don't stop I'm-I'm-"

 

But he doesn't finish because Louis takes his cock in his mouth once more hollowing his cheeks and sucking until he hears Harry groan out and stiffens. He shoots into Louis' mouth, greedily he swallows it sucking every last drop and pulls off to wipe his mouth. He can hear Harry breathing erratically and he knows this is his queue to leave before someone catches him. He pats Harry's legs before slipping his sensitive cock back into his jeans and zipping up, shuffling over to peek through the other side. No one is watching well atleast not him, their gaze is stuck on the fucked out, red blotches on his face, lips swollen and puffy, forehead sweaty, boy across from him. Louis can't help but smirk he makes to stand when his knees give out the shooting pain, he wobbles losing balance. He has to slip out so he stays on his knees and crawls away from the room navigating along tables and trying to avoid people's faces. When he's at the door he stands. He's clear. No one saw. He takes a last glance back at Harry who is now occupied with a frantic Zayn and a few waiters who look utterly unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation.

 

...

 

"Are you smelling me?"

 

Louis cranes his head to look down at Harry tucked between the crook of his neck, his nose brushes against his skin breathing in and moaning out. Harry sticks his tongue out and wets the soft flesh of Louis' neck making him giggle and push Harry away from him.

 

"Stop" but instead of being annoyed he can't stop laughing even as Harry nibbles on his neck. "Ha-Harry I can't breathe!"

 

Harry laughs running his hands along the sides of Louis' body pressing his hands to each side of his waist willing him to stop wiggling.

 

"You always smell so good baby"

 

Louis tips his head back allowing more of himself to Harry. His hands come to grip at Harry's hair, his teeth bite down on his lips harshly and he tries to buck up into Harry's touch but is planted firm under Harry's hands. The binge watching game of thrones long forgotten, the telly still playing in the background.

 

"We should get up"

 

Louis is almost hoarse, his eyes stuck on Harry watching as he bites and licks at his lips. It's been days since they had this kind of opportunity where they were both alone even though Niall had to fool his friends into going to a bar then have Louis fake sick and Harry being the good friend that he was escort Louis home to make sure he was feeling alright. He's not stupid he knows the boys would come over to check if he's fine and he just can't risk them walking in to see Harry sprawled out on top of him half naked on the sofa. This sofa has been through a lot in their secret rendezvous but who's complaining? Harry pouts and furrows his eyebrows in that ridiculous way that makes him look like a frog and Louis can't help but snort and reach up to grip the back of his neck bringing him down to peck his lips.

 

"I love you"

 

The words are out his mouth before he can even stop himself, his eyes shooting open and freezing when Harry tenses against him. It's finally out in the open he can't take it back and he doesn't want to take it back because yes he does love Harry, he hasn't felt like this with anyone before and cliche as it was he never loved anyone as much as he loved Harry. He refuses to look at Harry though so he eases himself and slips out from under him sitting up. He passes his hands through his hair biting at his top lip. He wants to tell Harry that it's okay if he doesn't feel the same way and it's okay he doesn't want to rush anything with him but he just needed Harry to know how much he cared, how much he meant.

 

"Say someth-"

 

Before he can finish Harry launches at him knocking him on his back once more. He shrieks clearly not expecting that reaction, Harry's mouth attaching to his, moving hungrily, moaning and sucking willingly - no desperately begging Louis to open his mouth. He runs his lips placing sweet kisses to Louis' mouth then along his jaw making his way down to his throat. Louis can't help but throw his head back exposing more of himself to Harry, his hips buck up, his hands shooting to grab a handful of Harry's hair. Harry's hand glides down his sides gripping the soft flesh of his waist, digging his fingernails there, Louis' grip on his hair tighten and he pulls making Harry bend his head a bit off his body. Harry uses his other hand to press Louis into the sofa, dropping his entire lower half against Louis lining up their cocks. Harry's mouth comes down to nip at Louis' neck, trailing wet sloppy kisses along the way to his earlobe.

 

"God Lou I've waited to hear you say that to me for so long"

 

Louis can't help but moan pushing up more trying to rub his cock on Harry's.

 

"Fuck I love you so much Lou, so so much"

 

" _Harry_ "

 

The sound of tumblers makes Louis snap his head immediately to the front door. They both pause when Niall walks in laughing, quickly followed by the other voices in the hall. Louis' eyes widen and Harry is still frozen on top him. He panics when Niall's eyes finally land on them and freezes still holding on to the door knob. Louis pushes Harry making him fall off the sofa and thud to the floor. Niall finally reacts.

 

"Oh wait I think I forgot something in the car"

 

"Get out the way Horan I need to pee"

 

Zayn sounds pissed drunk so maybe he won't notice.

 

"No Zayn wait!" He holds Zayn pulling him in hug. "I love you man have I ever told you that before?"

 

He turns Zayn so he's not facing the living room. He sends Louis a thousand daggers nodding his head frantically. Louis gets it and pulls Harry off the floor who's rubbing his forehead.

 

"What the fuck? How drunk are you leprechaun?"

 

Zayn says as Louis slips from the sofa pulling Harry away running down the hall and into his room.

 

"Shit that was close"

 

He says when he closes the door, leaning against it trying to catch his breath. When he turns around Harry is sprawled out on his bed, his eyes closed.

 

"No! No! Get up get up! they'll come in here! Go hide! Oh my god Harry do something!"

 

He pushes Harry's heavy body trying to move him but he doesn't budge.

 

"Lou you hurt my head pretty bad I think I need stitches"

 

He wipes his head again and inspects his hands for blood - which there is none by the way. Louis tugs at his hair. He can already hear Zayn's voice in the corridor.

 

"Get up you lazy ass! Hide!"

 

Harry does nothing but laugh. He's fucking laughing and how any of this is remotely funny Louis doesn't get but Harry doesn't seem bothered and Louis is going insane. Zayn cannot find out. Not like this. He's promised himself that Zayn out of all the other people deserves to find out civil which involves calling him in a room and sitting him down explaining everything from beginning to end. How they hooked up at his bachelor party in London and since then they've been causally seeing each other until just now he's finally had the balls to tell Harry he's in love with him and he's so happy he could cry because Harry feels the same way about him.

 

"Calm down grumpy I'm going!"

 

Harry stands and walks to the door swinging it open.

 

"Are you insane?!"

 

Louis slams the door, whisper screaming which doesn't really help because the walls in this place is practically paper thin.

 

"Lou?"

 

Great. Zayn calls from he's assuming the living room.

 

"Lou you up?"

 

Louis slaps his hands over his mouth and when he watches Harry he's got a smug look on his face, his dimples dent the deepest and it's as if Louis' dilemma makes him laugh.

 

"Get in the closet!"

 

Louis screams and pushes him, Harry dragging his foot along the floor being forced to the other side of the room.

 

"Pun intended?"

 

Harry being the smug asshole he is is still laughing. Louis wants to slap him but he also wants to kiss him and no Zayn's coming.

 

"I don't have time for this go!"

 

He opens the door and pushes Harry inside. He makes to close the door but Harry's hands come to stop him.

 

"Lou wait one more thing"

 

Louis sighs when he begins hearing footsteps approach his door, his ears are thumbing, his heart beat erratic but he turns to Harry.

 

"What?"

 

He frowns watching Harry smile and lean forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

"I love you"

 

It melts Louis' heart. Hearing Harry say those words to him almost feels like a dream and he wants to hear him say it over and over again. He bites his lips trying to hide his smile.

 

"I love you too"

 

Harry finally seems satisfied so he closes the door Louis reacting by kicking off his shoes jumping on the bed and throwing the covers over his body. He turns away from the door just as he hears it swing open. He shuts his eyes hoping they'd buy he's asleep and leave him.

 

"He's fine see? Now let's leave him to sleep"

 

Niall's voice says first.

 

"I can see that but I just need to make sure he doesn't have a fever"

 

He can hear Zayn as he approaches to his side and feels the bed dip. Then he feels cool fingers brush his fringe off his forehead.

 

"He's sweating, maybe he shouldn't be in all these covers"

 

Zayn makes to pull the sheets off his body and he makes a displeased groan and turns to the other side. His eyes briefly open to see Niall standing in the other side, when he sees Louis he rolls his eyes then looks back at Zayn.

 

"Zayn we should go"

 

"You know what's strange?"

 

Zayn ignores Niall standing from the bed, his eyebrows knit together his fingers stroking his chin. Louis swallows with his change in voice.

 

"Harry's coat is still outside and he's not here"

 

Louis internally screams. How can Harry be so stupid. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

"Oh maybe he forgot it?"

 

"It's bloody freezing outside Ni!"

 

"You take things way too deep it's probably not that serious"

 

Niall brushes opening the door gesturing for Zayn to follow.

 

"Maybe I should ring him just to see if he's okay"

 

Zayn paces over to Niall taking out his phone looking for Harry's number. Harry peeks from the closet and makes a gesture with his hand shaking is head at Niall.

 

"Zayn no!"

 

Niall stops him.

 

"Niall seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting so strange"

 

Niall looks over to Zayn's shoulder to see Louis pouting on the bed.

 

"He's..out"

 

"Out?"

 

"Yeah he's on a date"

 

"At three in the morning?"

 

"God Zayn I don't know what type of things he's into or how he does it that's what he told me"

 

"Alright chill out I'm just worried s'all"

 

"Harry is a big boy he can take care of himself"

 

Zayn rolls his eyes but follows Niall outside the door. Harry peeks his head out to watch Louis on the bed who's head snaps to his direction.

 

"Dork"

 

Louis tries to sound annoyed but it ends up totally endeared. Harry snorts.

 

"You love me"

 

...

 

The beautiful arched shaped pathway stares at them covered in dozens of white roses. It looks so much more surreal staring back at them and Perrie has to pinch herself because this is actually happening right now. Jade senses her tears before so she silently holds her in a hug.

"It-It's just so beautiful, I'm sorry I feel like an idiot for crying"

 

Perrie wipes her tears putting on her best smile for the small audience. It's the last day as Miss Perrie Edwards, same time tomorrow she will become Mrs. Zayn Malik and the thought alone is scary but she has wanted this for so long. She knew Zayn was the man she was going to get married to, no doubt but now that it's actually happening it just seems unbelievable.

 

"Don't be a downer Debbie Perrie, you're allowed to cry at least one before the wedding"

 

Jade jokes poking her side playfully. Perrie laughs at that and pulls Jade into a hug once more. They both walk down the aisle taking in the workers fixing the chairs with the black chiffon ribbon she specifically requested. Both Jade and Perrie wave at them going into the small hidden shed she is said to walk out from tomorrow. It's still empty except for the few people from her team prancing around with bags and chairs setting up as much as they can for tomorrow. Perrie spots Liam which is kind of rare since he isn't too much around when she's there but then again he's never around and it's even more bizarre when she sees him with a petite brunette. They're talking to Sarah, Perrie's make up artist and Liam is gesturing wildly with his hands and the brunette laughs coyly into her hands and slap him playfully on his shoulder when he looks at her.

 

"Um hi Liam what a surprise seeing you here"

 

Perrie even though confused walks over to them with a smile, Jade leaving her side to go attend to a flower situation.

 

"Oh Perrie! There you are please tell Sarah here that you know me and I'm not some stalker coming to crash the wedding"

 

Perrie had to laugh, Sarah looks at her for conformation nodding her head in acknowledgment before side glancing Liam and walking off.

 

"I'm sorry about Sarah she's a bit.."

 

She makes a circular movement with her finger close to the ear causing petite brunette to laugh.

 

"Oh my manners sorry. Perrie this is my friend Cheryl, and this is the bride to be Perrie"

 

He introduces both of them Perrie still confused as to how and why Liam knows this grown woman she looks the age of his mother but she smiles and shakes Cheryl's hands nonetheless.

 

"So where's Niall then?"

 

Liam's face turns bright red, swallowing and casting his head to avoid Perrie's eye contact.

 

"Niall Horan?"

 

Cheryl asks smiling at Perrie.

 

 "Do you know any other Niall?"

 

Perrie doesn't mean to sound so aloof with the woman but if Liam is doing this kind of crap behind Niall then he has a next thing coming. Besides, Niall is also Perrie's friend and she would not have her friend go through this secrecy and deceit.

 

"I only know one Niall"

 

Her voice is small and Perrie has to force herself to not roll her eyes.

 

"Liam's boyfriend?"

 

Perrie has to look at her, eyes wide and all. Cheryl chuckles and pats Liam on the shoulder.

 

"Liam here is my best tutor. See I teach the anthropology class at his uni and Liam here has volunteered to help tutor students who keep struggling to keep up."

 

Her sweet smile doesn't give and Perrie isn't sure why this woman has to explain herself if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Plus Liam is stood by her side sweating his armpits off as if he just committed murder. 

 

"But why are you here?"

 

Liam tenses still looking at the floor.

 

"Liam taught it was a good idea to show me the historic landmark this place holds, he didn't even tell me there was a wedding here"

 

"Well it's just a myth really but I thought it would be fun to show her"

 

Liam finally speaks looking at Perrie through his lashes.

 

"Does Niall know?"

 

At that the both of them are silent. Perrie has a lot on her plate and she certainly doesn't need another problem arising the day before her most important day of her life. She shakes her head at Liam forcefully smiling at Cheryl before attempting to walk off.

 

"I'll talk to you later Liam"

 

She says and makes her way to the front of the venue where the stone steps await her. This place was something out of a fairy tale, the large garden where the actual wedding will take place in the open (hoping all goes well and the horrible weather will not interrupt), the reception is held in an old building next to the garden said to be the actual remains of a castle which is why Perrie chose it in the first place, now she can feel like a princess. She isn't sure what historic landmark Liam seems to know, she's sure Harry has told her time and time before but she didn't care to listen, she has the attention span of a goldfish but can you blame her? No one wants to know the history as much as they want to know about the present and the future, being tomorrow of course. When she reaches the front she spots Harry on his phone as usual, he doesn't sense her presence, his back facing toward her so she sneaks up to him.

 

"No baby I told you there's left overs in the fridge I'm with Perrie now I'll be home in a bit then I'll make us something"

 

Perrie has to hold her breath because what?!? When did this happen? Who is he talking to? She feels so guilty eavesdropping but she just needs to know who this mystery person Harry is talking to it would explain so much. His late nights and slipping away to take calls, always finding an excuse to leave early when they invite him out. The lovebites he tries to hide.

 

"I don't know maybe a next hour? I'm not sure Perrie isn't quite satisfied"

 

He says it almost sad and she knows she's difficult and Harry has been nothing but accommodating to her but to her defense she wouldn't have been this hard on him if she knew he was in a relationship. The person has to be someone in their group or someone she knows because they know who she is which only sparks her curiosity a little more.

 

"I'll be home soon I promise"

 

His voice is so airy and sweet he sounds so love drunk Perrie might actually start crying. She's about to tap his shoulder thinking he's done with the call but he continues talking.

 

"I love you Lou, see you soon"

 

Perrie gasps so loud it causes Harry to spin around to look at her. He's frozen on the spot with the phone still stuck by his ear, his mouth open and his eyes the size of saucers just staring back at a rather shell shocked Perrie with her hand over her mouth.

 

"Perrie I-"

 

He reaches out to grab her but she takes a step back.

 

"Louis?"

 

She asks holding her head in her hands.

 

"You and Louis?"

 

She doesn't leave the pure surprise out her tone as she continues to stare at him disbelievingly. He tucks his phone into his pocket but doesn't move to get closer to her. He's biting his lip, looking so worried his eyebrows frown as he waits for Perrie to speak.

 

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

 

Her voice goes up a little more every time she says it.

 

"I cannot believe this!"

 

She throws her hands out fanning at her face as if she's about to faint.

 

"You and Louis ar-" she can't even finish the sentence.

 

"Perrie please calm down let me explain"

 

Harry's voice is so calm compared to hers.

 

"How long?"

 

"A few months, well officially"

 

"When did this happen?"

 

"In London"

 

Perrie looks at him as if trying to recall and when she does her eyes shoot wide open again.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"I love him okay and he loves me I didn't tell anyone because we ha-"

 

"No Harry stop I get it"

 

"I don't think you do"

 

"I do"

 

Perrie comes to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

 

"You don't have to explain anything to me I understand"

 

She's not sure when Harry started crying but she wipes his tears trying to sooth him.

 

"Please don't tell anyone we're not ready for people to know at least not yet"

 

"Am I the only one who knows?"

 

"Niall knows"

 

She sighs heavily.

 

"Of course"

 

"Well, he kind of found out in a more graphic way than you did"

 

Perrie is the one who frowns hitting Harry on the shoulders once she understood what he meant.

 

"You scarred him!"

 

She laughs and Harry joins her.

 

"It's all Lou's fault he left the door open"

 

"You sound so happy I'm so happy for you"

 

"He makes me happy Perrie so happy"

 

"Awww now you two are the cutest couple"

 

"Don't worry you and Zayn are still my number one"

 

At that she smiles, holding his hand and walking to his car. "Now tell me who made the first move?" Harry just snorts escorting her to his car trying to hide the smile threatening to burst from his face.

 

...

 

"She _knows_?!"

 

Louis shouts as soon as Harry walks through the door. He pulls on his hair as Harry closes the door and walks over to him.

 

"Calm down Lou she's not going to tell anyone I promise"

 

Harry hugs Louis pressing his face into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. He smells like Harry's coconut body wash and that expensive cologne of his he loves so much.

 

"That's just what I need another person to black mail us"

 

He still wraps his arms around Harry's waist holding him close.

 

"Why did you shower without me?"

 

Harry runs his hands down Louis' sides moving to grip his arse.

 

 "Now is not the time Harold this is serious"

 

Louis prizes Harry's hand from his backside stepping away to keep distance between them. His eyebrows are knit together, his hands folded across his chest, his foot tapping on the floor. He looks adorable and Harry doesn't keep the smile off his face.

 

"You are so cute when you're angry"

 

Harry bites his lips and Louis frowns more.

 

"I will rip your balls off I am not cute!"

 

He tightens his hands on his chest trying to sound angry but failing, Harry snorts taking a step closer to him.

 

"I'd like to see you try pumpkin"

 

Harry teases because he knows how worked up Louis gets when people challenge him.

 

" _Harold_ "

 

Louis scolds pursing his lips.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"Don't use that tone with me I'm mad at you"

 

"Really?"

 

Harry takes another step forward.

 

"How can you be so reckless? You know I'm not ready for other people to find out about us"

 

"I'm sorry baby will you forgive me?"

 

Harry bats his eyelashes, pouting his lips with his arms open waiting for Louis to come to him. When he does after a moment Harry wraps him tight against his chest placing a kiss on the top of his head.

 

"You're such a dork why do I even love you?"

 

Louis asks still tucked in Harry's warm chest.

 

"Because I'm adorable" he pauses to bring his lips closer to Louis' ear "and I fuck you good"

 

He whispers before licking Louis' earlobe. Louis pulls away wiping his ear cringing at Harry.

 

"Yeah that's it"

 

Louis rolls his eyes but kisses Harry's nose.

 

"Now go shower you stink"

 

"Why don't you come join me? let daddy take good care of you"

 

Louis has to laugh, he pulls away entirely from Harry's arms crinkling his nose in disgust.

 

"Ew way to ruin the mood perv"

 

"Worth a try"

 

Louis shakes his head pushing Harry down the hall to their room.

 

"I'm never calling you daddy so don't even try"

 

"You just did" Harry smirks.

 

"No I didn't!" Louis closes the shower door helping Harry out his clothes.

 

...

 

Louis hasn't seen Harry for almost twelve hours now and he thinks he might be going insane. They didn't even get dressed together, Harry had to stay at his place last night because today was the big day and he had to be at the venue early to take care of things and make sure everything was set. Now three hours since the beautiful ceremony ended and Louis is pacing about trying to see if he spots a familiar head of brown curls in the crowd. Everyone from Zayn's family and some of Perrie's stop to greet him, most of them knowing him so well it barely gives him time to find Harry, he doesn't even know if Harry decided to wear the tux that would match his. He's feeling so overwhelmed when Zayn's mum, Trisha comes over to him and asks him to accompany Whaliya to dance. Now don't get him wrong he knew ever since the early stages Zayn's sisters have showed interest in him and he's flattered of course but even if he weren't attracted to men he knew there was no way in hell Zayn would have allowed that happening. He couldn't exactly refuse so he leads Whaliya who looks stunning in a silver shiny flowing gown, she's looks much older and sophisticated and smiles at him when Louis leans in to rest his hand on the small of her back. She inches closer to him wrapping her hands around her neck, a familiar Shania Twain song starts playing as they start swaying to the rhythm.

 

"I can't believe this is actually happening"

 

Whaliya can't stop smiling, her eyes trained on Louis' face.

 

"What is that exactly love?"

 

Louis' eyes roam the dance floor and the crowd looking on trying to see if Harry was anywhere in sight. Which he isn't.

 

" _This_ " she gestured between the both of them. " _Us_ " she dips her head trying to avoid his stare. "You look very handsome tonight Lou, did I tell you that already?"

 

Louis stops swaying to bring one of his hands to place under her chin tipping her so she's looking at him.

 

"No you didn't but thank you, you look beautiful as well"

 

He gives her a small smile, her blush creeping up on her face, she closes her eyes smiling wide.

 

"I'm so glad you're Zayn's best friend you're amazing Lou"

 

She opens her eyes to stare at him.

 

"Your eyes are really pretty too I never noticed how blue they were this up close"

 

She takes one of her hands to cup Louis' cheek bringing her face closer to his. Her brown eyes staring back at his and he's stuck, he can't move and he can't look away. She bites her lips and lean closer, he holds his breath as she inches closer he eyes closing until he feels her lips on his. It only last a few seconds until he hears someone make a disgruntled noise and when he turns to the crowd he sees Harry standing there with a hurt expression plastered on his face. His eyes are welled up with tears and as Louis makes to push away Whaliya to go to him he shakes his head and walks off. Just fucking great!

 

Whaliya calls out to him pulling his arm so he stays in his spot next to her. She doesn't seem to notice the exchange with him and Harry.

 

"I-I'm sorry was that too much?"

 

She pleads her eyes drooping her lips pouty.

 

"It's okay I just- I have to clear my head. I promise it's not your fault. I'll be back"

 

That seems to appease her as she gives him a small nod only to watch him rush off the dancefloor and down the hall where he saw Harry go. Once he reaches the stairs outside he spots Harry, head bowed sitting on the last stair, crying with his head in his hands.

 

"Haz?"

 

His head shoots up at the name. His eyes red rimmed, his shirt untucked from his suit, his hair disheveled sticking up everywhere.

 

"No stop Louis don't come any closer" he gets up from the stairs shielding himself from Louis with his hands.

 

"It's not what it looks like Harry I-"

 

"You were kissing her Louis what did it look like?"

 

He sounds so broken before Louis can even get a word out he continues.

 

"I knew this was too good to be true. It's my fault really, I did this I'm responsible"

 

"Harry don't"

 

"No you're too good for me I get that you want to have a relationship with someone you don't have to hide. You've always said so"

 

"You know that's not right"

 

"Well I thought I did"

 

Louis tries to make a step closer, Harry doesn't move so he takes it as his initiative to walk closer. He envelops Harry in a hug to which he just starts sniffing holding on to Louis and crying. When he finally pulls away Louis dries his tears pushing his hair away from his face.

 

"I'm not ashamed of being with you Harry, you're the only person I want to be with, you will always be the only person I want to be with. I love you and only you more than anything in this world and I know it's hard but we'll make it through I promise. If you want me to tell everyone in that room that you're mine I will do it Harry just say the word and I'll tell them but I don't want to lose you and I hate myself for making those tears fall from your face. I'm supposed to make you happy, that's all I ever want, for you to be happy"

 

"You do make me happy Lou, the happiest and I do love you, you know I do I would do anything for you, I'm not- I can't live without you, I breathe you, I smell you, I feel you in every part of me, in everything I do. I don't care who knows that I love you the only thing I care about is you"

 

Louis smiles, teary eyed closing the distance between them to connect his lips with Harry's.

 

"What the fuc-" the familiar voice cause both of their heads to snap breaking the kiss. Standing on the top of the stairs is Zayn, holding two champagne glasses, his eyes open wide. He stands frozen and when Louis finally had it in him to get moving Zayn drops the glasses and steps back.

 

"Zayn please I can-"

 

"Harry what the fuck? Get away from him!" He rushes up to Harry prizing Louis from his arms pushing him back. Harry just stands their utterly shocked but allows Louis to be dragged away from him.

 

"Zayn what are you doing stop let me-"

 

"I cannot believe he'd take advantage of you while you're drunk, I never thought Harry could be this-"

 

Louis pulls his arms away from Zayn holding onto his head.

 

"What are you t-Zayn listen to me please. Harry is- look I didn't want you to find out like this"

 

"Louis what are you talking about you're scaring me"

 

"Zayn I'm so sorry I didn-"

 

"Harry please shut the fuck up right now" Harry drops his hands and closes his mouth looking at Louis encouraging him to continue.

 

"Harry and I-"

 

"Oh god please don't say it"

 

"You didn't even let me finish"

 

"I know what you're going to say and you're drunk you don't know what you're talking about come on let's get you back inside" Zayn grips his arms again tugging him back to the entrance.

 

"Zayn stop I will fucking punch you in the face let me go!"

 

But Zayn doesn't listen dragging Louis closer as some people hear him from the hall and rush outside to see what was happening.

 

"Louis you're making a scene"

 

"Will you let go of me please! I'm in love with Harry!"

 

His voice echoes, the small crowd who have gathered to watch the proceedings gasp, some people looking shocked, Zayn out of all of them looks most affected.

 

"You-you're w-hat?"

 

Louis looks around he sees in the crowd, Whailya who is indeed crying, Trisha who is holding onto her mouth, Niall who is just biting his lip, and Perrie who is just shaking her head.

 

"I'm love with Harry okay? I love him and he loves me and I don't care what anyone says"

 

Louis is shaking until he feels warm arms wrap around his neck. Soft curls bury into the crook of his neck, he feels wet salty tears trickle down his body, Harry is shaking but he refuses to let go of Louis, his body sniffing and hiccuping against him.

 

"Lou I didn't- fuck I feel like such an idiot I didn't know I'm sorry"

 

Zayn closes the distance between them wrapping his hands around both Louis and Harry.

 

"I'm so proud of you buddy. You're in love!"

 

Zayn says happily causing Louis to laugh teary eyed and pull away wiping his nose.

 

"Yeah I am"

 

"I truly am sorry but what was the need to hide it from me? Did you think I would not approve? You're my best friend Louis I support you every step of the way I love you"

 

"No it's not that I just thought what we had wouldn't last if everyone was involved but I'm stupid because of course it would last it's fucking Harry and I'm in love with him" he smiles looking at Harry fondly.

 

"He's everything to me and I couldn't ask for anything else"

 

"Awww his speech was better than your vows Z, take notes"

 

Perrie shouts from the stairs hoisting her long white dress to step down so she's to their level. She pulls Louis in a hug kissing his forehead and then Harry patting his back soothingly.

 

"You definitely just stole the spotlight from me Tomlinson but I wouldn't have it any other way"

 

"I guess there are two princesses with us tonight folks"

 

Niall jokes making the crowd erupt in laughter. Louis frowns letting out a whiny "Heeeey" and throwing his finger up at Niall who makes kissy faces at him.

 

"You're my princess Lou"

 

Harry whispers to his ear kissing his cheek. Louis swats him playfully.

 

"You're such a dork you're lucky I don't send you away to the dungeons"

 

"That's because you love me"

 

Harry smiles, smug bastard, his dimples out for the world to see, his eyes glistening with this evening sun. He looks so beautiful and images of both him and Louis standing at that very spot Perrie and Zayn stood just a few hours ago; sometime, saying the very same things they did just a while ago and slipping on a ring in each other's fingers doesn't seem so surreal to Louis anymore and he's not afraid is the thing. He will marry Harry Styles one day he thinks and he smiles as he brings his lips to kiss Harry.

 

"I do"


End file.
